Apuestas
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: "-¡Te dije que no! MAKA-CHOP! -Ay, ay, ay…Maka, eso no hacía falta, te estoy pidiendo perdón, ¿no? Inflando los cachetes en un acto infantil respondió que eso no importaba. Ese baka, ¿que se creía para hacer una apuesta que la involucraba sin su consentimiento?" Cortito pero espero que les guste! :3 espero sus preciosos revieeews jojo *w*
1. Chapter 1

APUESTAS

Maka había pasado un día muy tranquilo, Soul había quedado en jugar básquet con los demás, y ella pudo leer con relativa paz varios libros express que tenía como pendientes. ¿Y por qué digo "con relativa paz"? Pues porque tuvo que ir a donde estaban ellos, y en ocasiones Black*Star fue merecedor de sus Maka-chops.

Al caer la tarde cada pareja de técnico-arma se disponía a ir a sus casas. Liz, Patty y Soul habían ganado; Kid y Tsubaki aceptaron su derrota, pero B*S no estaba muy contento con semejante resultado.

-¡Tú! ¡Simple mortal! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer trampa contra tu Gran dios? Yo, Ore-Sama, que superaré a los dioses no puedo perder, ¡Hiciste trampa!- gritaba Black sin querer aceptar aún su derrota.

-Mira viejo, es un simple juego de básquet, no necesito hacer trampa, no es cool- dijo con aire indiferente y manos en los bolsillos -es más, te ganaría en TODO...superar a los dios... sii como no.

-¿Ah si?¿Me ganarías en lo que sea, subordinado mío..?¿En lo que sea...ah?- repitió con una sonrisa de malicia en los labios.

-¿Qué estás tramand...

-¡A QUE NO TE ATREVES A BESAR A TU TECNICO!NYAHAHAHAHAHA!- gritó desaforado B*S-¡Yo, tu Gran Dios te ganará!

Dicho esto, fue directo junto a Tsubaki, quien hablaba con Maka, ajenas a toodo lo demás.

-Tsubaki- dijo el peliazul con bastante seguridad en la mirada pero con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-¿Si, Black...?-dijo ella, y antes que se percatara de algo más, B*S estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

-Ven conmigo Tsubaki, hay algo de lo que te debo hablar- le dijo a una pelinegra que aún no podía distinguir entre sueño y realidad.

-¡Ey Soul!- dijo el peliazul mientras arrastraba a su arma- jiji ¡que te vaya bien!- haciendo la "V" de victoria y acercándose a su amigo- Con que cualquier cosa ¿ah? Jajajaja, no subestimes a tu dios, albino-nada-cool, nyahahaha.

Con aire cansado Soul se dio vuelta- Tsubaki, mira que ceder así nada más a los caprichos de este susodicho remedo de dios...Él está cabreado por perder el partido, a que no es cool?- volteó a dar una sonrisa de tiburón que volvía locas a más de una.

-Serás...- decía B*S con la cara roja de la rabia... ¿o será de la vergüenza? Pero no pudo terminar su oración, recibió un Maka-chop que lo dejó medio inconsciente, viendo vaarias estrellitas revolotear a su alrededor.

-Serás baka, Black. Eso no se hace, no sin consentimiento. Y si lo intentas de nuevo...- el aura asesina de la chica no se hizo esperar, y Black no necesitaba que terminara la frase.

Tsubaki, que desde el principio quería hacer que todo terminara, agarró a Soul del brazo mientras Maka castigaba a su técnico.

-Soul...sé que está mal pero...sígueme la corriente.

-¿Y tú que planeas?

-Jeje…sólo sígueme la corriente. Alguien debe bajarle de su trono a ese dios y enseñarle algo a una chica que no encontrará en libros.

Tsubaki cuando quería sí que daba miedo.

-Vale, lo que digas. Entonces...que es lo quieres qu..

-¡Si Soul! ¡ACEPTO!

Silencio absoluto. Ni la mosca, ni el grillo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? B*S y Maka pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ihhhhhhh..en serio no espere tan buena receptividad y tan pronto..! Me van hacer llorar de la emoción..!ok no..no tanto así pero si bastante cerca. Lo prometido es deuda..he aquí el cap que prometí ;D**  
**Espero que les guste la continuación que lo hize pensando en ustedes.. Sin más, he ahí el 2° cap**

* * *

CHAPTER II

-¡Si Soul! ¡ACEPTO!

Silencio absoluto. Ni la mosca, ni el grillo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? B*S y Maka pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo no...- dijo Soul a Tsubaki, que solo sonrió.

-Un momento albino, ¿qué le dijiste a MI diosa sin MI permiso? ¿¡Y que carajos aceptó!?- gritó un peliazul mientras que le agarraba aún los brazos a su agresora en modo de defensa.

-Soul, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Maka, que estaba en pose de Maka-chop frenado a tiempo- ¿qué le dijiste?

-Etto...yo...- miraba a Tsubaki para ver qué le diría a continuación, pero la respuesta no llegaba a él- Maka mira...

-¡Ah no!- dijo Black saliendo del trance y liberándose de la peliceniza- ¿Crees que tú...subordinado mío te saldrás con la tuya y me verás derrotado? ¡Ah no señor...!- dijo con una fuerza mientras atrajo a sí a Maka- Si mal no recuerdo, aún estás perdiendo la apuesta y yo...gano doble- miró con un sombría sonrisa al albino que más temprano que tarde entendió a qué se refería su amigo.

-Tu...-dijo Soul enfurecido.

-Black... ¿qué haces?- dijo una Maka sonrojada. ¿La causa? Black. El estúpido de Black se le estaba acercando como para darle ¡un beso!

En tres pasos de aproximadamente dos metros cada uno llegó Soul donde estaban ellos antes que el otro llevase a cabo su plan.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?- dijo Soul alzándolo por el cuello de su remera- Pedazo de escoria putrefacta con complejo de dios, ella es MI Maka, ¿oíste? ¡AH!?- dijo zarandeándolo, el cual sólo reía.

-Oi, oi...¿para qué apuestas entonces...Soul?- la cara del peliazul destilaba victoria. En serio, ¿qué tenía ese chico en la cabeza? ¿Aserrín?- Ya gané, ya bájame.

-No sin que digas que no harás nada estúpido de nuevo.

-Baka, Maka-chop!- doble Maka-chop...pobres.

-Ey, Maka, ¿y eso? Si te salvaba de este hentai- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Soul, deberías ser menos agresivo con tu amigo.

-Ah, mira quién lo dice...

-¿Dijiste algo...?- empezó a alzar el libro.

-No, nada, nadita, meritas ideas tuyas, Maka- sonrisa forzosa, forzadísima y nerviosa sonrisa en los labios de un pálido Soul.

-Bueno, Black*Star, vuelves a hacerme eso- miró al chico con cara de asesina en serie- te disecaré junto con el Profesor Estein, él hará de guía...y sentirás todo- El aura negra de Maka era increíble-¿EN..TEN..DI..DO? - dijo cantando, acercó su cara y el libro a un Black que el alma se le salía por la boca, pero igual asintió.

-Ne, Tsubaki, dime... ¿Qué te dijo Soul que dijiste que aceptabas?

* * *

**Y? díganme..¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren saber qué le dirá Tsubaki a Maka? Y si le dice que es novia de Soul..olvídense que vivirá el pobre de Soul con semejante amigo que se cree dios que si o si le querrá hacer papilla..! Y Maka! Pobre Soul, sale perdiendo lejos..pero no les diré nada, sólo que me dejen sus preciosos reviews para seguir viviendo, son mis preshiooooshossss.. O_O y a cambio el viernes les daré el 3° y último cap..que dicen? ¿Trato hecho?**


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí el 3° cap que les prometí..se me hizo larga la semana a decir verdad :S**

**¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin sus preciosos reviews? ¿Ah? Pues nada les dire, nada sería de mi :3**

**Quería aclarar nomas que en el cap anterior donde Maka da doble Maka-chop es uno para Soul y otro para Black..dentro todo..ella es justa n.n**

**Y una vez más..ARIGATOOO Cri Ever, akariharukaze12, jaufrette, Ameri-chan80 y lauka1993 por sus reviews! Espero que de verdad llene sus espectativas este final n.n**

**bueh, muy largo ya, ¡que lo disfruten! **

* * *

CHAPTER III

-Ne, Tsubaki, dime... ¿Qué te dijo Soul que dijiste que aceptabas?

-Oh, eso...- la chica hizo ademán de restarle importancia con la mano- Nada.

-Eh? O.o pero si dijiste "acepto".

-Le dije "acepto", cierto- suspiró- bueeh...Era para darles una lección a tí y a Black.

-¡A mí! ¿Por qué a mí?- dijo extrañadísima Maka.

-Para que cuides lo que tienes, que no te lo quiten. Hablando de cuidar- se acercó a Black- nosotros ya nos vamos- Convirtió su brazo en cadena, pasándolo por el cuello del peliazul- ¿No es así? Adiós.

Tsubaki llevó arrastrando a Black que suplicaba para que lo ponga bien y lo deje caminar, a esto Maka sólo pudo reír.

-Maka...-dijo Soul- créeme que no es como dijo.

-No dije nada- Maka bajó la mirada- Soul...¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Black?

-Eh?

-Encima apostaste- empezó a levantar la mirada, una mirada que dibujaba una ira mal contenida- ¡y apostaste por MÍ!

-Maka...yo...en serio...no es...- no sabía por dónde empezar, cada palabra cavaba más su propia tumba. Dios Black, sí que la hiciste- Maka lo que pasa es que...

-¡Encima no lo niegas! ¡Y ni perdón pides!

-¿Perdón? ¿Por algo que no hice? Lo plano en definitiva, se te subió al cerebro. Maka, mira- no pudo seguir por el tremendo librazo que se le incrustó en la cabeza.

-Baka- dijo dándole la espalda.

-Perdón Maka...ay ay ay, duele- ¿desde el suelo se veían siempre tantas estrellas?

-Para que aprendas- dijo con un poco de remordimiento.

-Ne Maka, la paz ¿sí? Perdón :3 –Soul se levantó y se acercó por detrás a Maka- haré la cena, tu favorito, canelones; o si quieres…- dijo mientras le abrazaba y le hablaba en susurros al oído- haré lo que me pidas, ama.- dijo el albino pensando aún en comida.

Eso bastó para dejarle como un tomate bien maduro a la Albarn, si Soul se enteraba de todo lo que pasó por su mente con ese comentario, estaba frita. Fritamente pervertida.

-¡Te dije que no! MAKA-CHOP!

-Ay, ay, ay…Maka, eso no hacía falta, te estoy pidiendo perdón, ¿no?

Inflando los cachetes en un acto infantil respondió que eso no importaba. Ese baka, ¿que se creía para hacer una apuesta que la involucraba sin su consentimiento?

-¿Y cómo es eso que soy tuya?- dijo haciendo pucherito y muy sonrojada- ¿desde cuándo tienes título de propiedad sobre de mí?- miro a Soul tratando de aparentar furiosa pero el sonrojo le traicionaba.

Soul al ver la cara de su técnico cayó en cuenta de algo que estaba evitando. La amaba. Amaba a esa pecho-plano comelibros. No dejaría que nadie jamás la tenga aparte de él.

-Emmm…- puso sus manos tras su cuello acercándose a ella con cara de jamás haber roto un plato. Si Soul, como si no te conociéramos- ¿Desde cuando dices? Desde siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi- la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí- y ahora lo sellaré con un beso. Por favor di que sí.

Maka iba a protestar, lo jura, pero su cuerpo no respondió, al contrario ¡CO-RRES-PON-DIO! Pinche cuerpo traidor, sus brazos buscaron rodear su cuello y acercarlo más, sus ojos se cerraron, y su cara…bue, más rojo imposible.

-Soul, yo- dijo al separarse.

-Maka- dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios- te amo.

La chica se ruborizó a más no poder y esto le encantó.

-No digas nada, de siempre sentí esto y hoy me di cuenta. Maka…sé mi novia.

Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza aún sonrojada, era tan gracioso como tierno verle así.

Mientras en otro lado no muy lejos de ahí

-¡MAKA & SOUL!

-Black, ¡cállate!- dijo Tsubaki cortándole más la respiración (no, aún no lo soltaba, debía pagar ¿no?)

-b..ue..e..no- todo morado, apenas le salía la voz.

-Estate quieto, este momento es de esos dos, no lo arruines- sentenció- Black, tu y yo debemos hablar.

El peliazul palideció ante la idea, no sabía ni sospechaba que ella sólo quería terminar lo que el mismo inicio…Inocente.

Así es como empezó el día tranquilo, y empezó también el día en que estos chicos apostaron por el amor.


End file.
